


Spice & Meatball

by WINKYLADS



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Death, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Scat, Smut, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WINKYLADS/pseuds/WINKYLADS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collection of the worst of the worst things we can write.</p>
<p>As a collective, we feel less as people.</p>
<p>Negro tried to jump off a bridge while writing the MythBusters one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Party (Deko x Supa)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of the worst of the worst things we can write.
> 
> As a collective, we feel less as people.
> 
> Negro tried to jump off a bridge while writing the MythBusters one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deko was one of my greatest friends and watched me write this story.
> 
> He was.

SQUISH! Supa heard beyond the door that lead to Deko’s personal realm. He reached for the paper in the white hoodie pocket. “You’re invited to Deko’s Spectacular Birthday Party!” It read. He had received it in the mail, which made no sense since they lived in the same house. Upon closer inspection, the address was shown at the bottom with a heart under the exclamation point. As Supa stared at the door as another squish sound entered his ears. He knew the sounds coming from that door didn't sound like a party, as a moan escaped the closed door. Supa, forced by the narrator, opened the door and with a surprise, Deko was sitting on the bed, wearing only a top revealing too much, holding a dragon dildo dripping with a mysterious liquid.

“Deko!? Learn to lock your fucking door!” screamed Supa. Deko could only stare blankly at Supa as she threw the dildo at Supa, which he leaned to avoid the projectile.

“Supa….” She said seductively. Supa, sweating in fear and awkwardness, stepped backwards.

“I have a feeling I’m the only one on the guest list,” Supa remarked with a frown. “And something is telling me I’m the man of honor.”  
“Supa, come on. You know why I’m here.” Deko replied with a seductive smile as she got off her bed and went up to Supa, caressing his dick. Unlike other stories where the main character was supposed to get hard, Supa didn’t. He only pushed her hand off his  
crotch.

Supa got up and pushed Deko back on the bed. “Dude your freaking me out. Is it the title name, because I was held hostage by the writer, he has my wife and children,” replied Supa. The door shut closed on its own as Deko’s eyes started to glow. “Deko? What kind of voodo shit is this?”

“You’re not getting away this time. I want you inside of me Supa,” moaned Deko. Supa started to back up and try to open the door using the knob, but the knob was slippery due to Deko's "fluids". Supa looked to see Deko’s vaginal region get…bigger? Deko started to finger herself as a mushroom like shape started to emerge from her vagina. Eventually she couldn’t even finger herself as a large piece of flesh emerged from her vagina. 'Oh fuck this is nasty as shit,' Supa thought as Deko sprouted a 7 foot long penis with a large moan of pleasure. "She" splooged everywhere, but Supa pulled out an umbrella and shielded himself from the blast.

“Like what you see?” Deko said while caressing her new cock. She stood up and got off her bed. She started to remove her shirt and bra exposing her double D’s. After putting away the umbrella, Supa turned around and started banging on the door and screaming for help before turning around. His best friend’s dick was at least a few inches larger now, and fully erect, and throbbing. Supa had been trapped and was running out of options, so he tried to play it off as some kind of prank.

“Deko,” Supa began, “You missed me with that gay shit, now put that disgusting thing back in your body and let me the heckle out.” But Deko only rubbed her dick on Supa’s chest as pre-cum stained his favorite hoodie, making Supa angry. Supa wiped off the pre-cum with his hand and said,  
“I hope your paying for dry cleaning you ass.” Deko even tried to unzip his pants. Supa slapped her away and said, “Listen Deko, I have places to be and things that don’t require me to be anally penetrated in my bootyhole by a 5$ foot long at Subway, so if you’ll excuse me I’ll just-” Supa didn’t even have enough time to finish the sentence as Deko grabbed him fiercely by the hoodie collar, her large member touching his crotch. Supa glared as Deko got closer to his face.  
“Who said anything about anal sex my little kitten?” Deko growled as she kissed his cheek. Supa thought about what she said, and then realized what she was going to do.

“WOAH!” Supa pushed Deko and her pulsing dick away from him. “First of all, call me 'little kitten’ again I will rip off your penis and shove it down your throat. Second I won’t let you make me a fucking Chick! That crazy fan already did that once to me and it was very inconvenient and uncomfortable!” Supa stated, but Deko didn’t care even in the slightest.. She just rubbed her dick faster and moaned a little. “Listen here you little shit,” Supa finally snapped at her, getting her attention as she stopped stroking the meat pole in her thighs “I’ve had it with your tomfoolery and your high libido. Now you ruined my favorite Shaq hoodie. Now cut the shit and- Where the heck did you get that book?” Supa asked surprised as Deko pulled out an ancient book that seem to be from a 2003 shitty ebay ripoff. Deko turned to a random page and started to chant in a mysterious language as a sharp pain entered Supa’s body. He fell to his knees as his body felt like it was on fire. Deko continued the chanting as she watched Supa yell as the changes began.  
Supa felt his dick shrinking into his body as he looked up at Deko with anger in his face. Deko looked at Supa with lustful eyes as she continued her chanting. “Deko, you bitch ass little shit I'm going to strangle you like Bart fucking Simp-” Supa stopped as he heard his own voice change from to an octave higher. Supa’s skin got softer, which makes no sense since Supa is a robot. His ass expanded and strained his and he felt his chest swelled with pressure as his nipples rubbed against his own hoodie. Supa looked down as he saw his body getting slimmer and his hips wider as his pant legs ripped as his thighs got thicker. His newly developed breast increase from A cup to B cup in seconds. Eventually it reached to double D’s just like Deko’s as it tore a large hole at the top revealing some cleavage. He felt his face change and his lips get fuller. Supa’s body stopped changing and Deko was pleased to see the new Supa, ready for action.

“I can't believe your fucking shit Deko.” said Supa as he got up and stretched. Her hoodie now too small now that breasts formed on Supa’s chest. Her large breasts tore the hoodie and exposed skin. “but your god damn motherfucking ripped my favorite hoodie and my expensive ass pants. Who’s gonna pay for that?” 

“It won’t matter once we are done.” Deko said as Supa looked at her with disgust.  
“The Hell it will," Supa shouted. " And I kinda don’t want to be skadoodled in my kaboos so if you can just let me skadadle,” Supa started but the pleased neko ripped off Supa’s clothes, grabbed her and threw her into the bed with a thud. Deko jumped on her as her tail swished back and forth. Deko started to stroke it as it was forcefully shoved into Supa’s mouth. The longer it was in his mouth, the more she was turned on by it and started to suck it. Deko started to moan loudly. Supa started to help Deko stroke it until Deko blasted into Supa’s mouth. After that, Supa snapped back to reality and realized what he was doing. He was sucking his own friend’s cock. Just the thought wanted to make her gag but Supa was so into it. She regained control over her thoughts again and struggled to get the cock out of her mouth but Deko wrapped her tail around Supa and trapped her in her grasp: there was no escape.

“Now I don’t want you to escape now do I?” Deko whispered in Supa’s ear. “Now be a good little kitten and enjoy your tasty treat~❤,” she moaned as she started to fondol Supa’s breast. Supa moaned Deko removed the cock from Supa’s mouth and inserted it into his anal cavity. Deko leaned over Supa’s body and kissed her. Supa started to scream but Deko covered her mouth. “Shh. We don’t want Dex to know, do we?” she said. She started to penetrate Supa’s ass as Supa struggled to escape the grasp of Deko the Neko. Deko shoved her meaty pole deeper until it ruptured in his bootyhole. After a few minutes of being anally rapped dry, cum dripped out of Supa’s asshole. Deko moved the tip of the penis towards Supa’s new vagina. Deko winked as she shoved her dick in Supa as Supa moaned loudly as Deko thrusted and gripped Supa’s hand. Deko started to moan as a spark Supa’s brain: If he gets pregnant, he’d have to take care of a shit child. Tired of being a sex slave, Supa bit Deko’s hand.

“I cannot be raped by a fucking faggot!” Supa shouted at Deko as she grabbed Deko’s throbbing Dick and snapped it off and removed it from the vaginal cavity. Deko screamed as blood and cum sprayed out from the wound. Supa shoved the giant member into Deko’s mouth and hopped off Deko’s bed and onto the floor. Supa grabbed Deko’s spell book and did a reverse spell, and was able to get . Supa, covered in cum and sweat, pulled out his 50. cal Desert Eagle and shot the struggling Neko in the center of her forehead. Deko fell onto her side as her broken penis shrank away and became a mangled version of a vaginal region. Supa used spell book to break down Deko’s doorknob to open the door. "I fucking hate my life," he sighed as he took out a match and burned down the house.


	2. Joey's Tossed Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey's World tour meets JoeySalad. 
> 
>  
> 
> This story was recovered from a long time ago.

It was a normal day for Joeysworldtour. He got up, absorbed some chili cheese, and brushed his chins. He then got in his ripped clothes, because he was going to do the pickle challenge at the park. After he put on his ripped up clothes he walked out of his room. When he got outside of his room he saw his crippled daughter in a wheelchair. 

His daughter Nutella said, “Papa, I want to be a Japanese!”

Joey then rolled Nutella over to the stair and dumped her down the stair. When Nutella hit the bottom, she was crying. Joey flung the wheelchair down the stairs directly at Nutella. Joey all off the sudden screamed, “NUTELLA CHALLENGE!”

Joey then walked down the stairs and stepped on his daughter, killing her. He then walked to the kitchen where he got a coffee cup. He ran over to his daughter, got a vase, smashed it over her head, and poured Nutella into his cup. 

As Joey was pouring it, he slowly said, “Nnnnnnnuuuuuutttttttelllllllaaaa!”

Joey then got up and walked to his table with his Nutella filled cup. He then opened his bread box, only to pull out a whole Patti LaBelle Vanilla Pound Cake. He grabbed his camera and started to record. 

After he recorded the video he decided to make his pickle challenge at the park. He left his crippled daughter on the floor. He did not think about the cops coming because it smelled like Nutella.

He started to walk outside to his car. He got really dizzy and started to breathe like a cow having a orgazim. He hopped into his truck and breathed heavy. Joey did not know that his car was a truck, because when he got into it, it turned into a lowrider. He started the car and headed off to the park. He pulled out, but he hit someone. When he got out, he saw that he hit Joeysalads.

Joeysalads got up and screamed, “ITS JUST A SOCIAL EXPERIMENT!”

Joeysalads got up, and walked to the door of Joey’s truck. When Joeysalads saw Joey, he popped a boner, which made a dent in Joey’s car.

“What was that!” screamed Joey.

“I think it was your engine!” said Joeysalads quickly.

“Uhh Joey, I want to show you something in my house!” screamed Joey with a horny tone.

Joey grabbed Joeysalads by his dick and yanked him through the door. 

 

“Come to papi, slut.” Joey cooned. His throbbing two inch monster was pulsing, he had to sit down, as his legs were giving out under his weight.  
Joeysalads quickly hurried to joey, biting his scrotum and tearing it clean off. This only made Joey more horny, putting out a cigarette in Joeysalads eye. Joey went to a more drastic approach, pulling out the other male's tongue and forcing him to lick his own eyeball. The, now lance armstrong, Joey’s eye was poked by his own nut that had been torn off and that was in Joeysalads mouth.  
Even though they just started, Joey came on his own scrotum, blood, shit, piss, and vomit spewed everywhere in the commotion. 

In Joeysalads last words on the earth as he slowly slipped into a coma, he uttered, “J-Just a s-social...experiment..” 

“Joey no!” Joey gripped Joeysalad’s body as he heard his front door busted open. The Swat came out of the blue and surrounded the giant fat man gripping the small Joeysalads.


	3. Phineas X Candice

It was a normal sunny day in the Tri-State Area, the sun was shining and all was good. Phineas woke with a mess in his pants, as usual after having Isabella help him with his daily project. Phineas hopped into the shower and washed himself before Ferb or anyone in the house could awake.  
After his warm, refreshing shower, Phineas remembered that Ferb,Mom, and Dad had to leave for a massive cruise prize Ferb had won. Phineas was excited for his brother, but felt sad inside that he had to be lonely, well kind of since his sister Candice was also staying home. Phineas decided to see if his sister had woken up yet, which she usually does not. When Phineas knocked lightly on the door and opened it he saw she was asleep. That was not the only thing he saw thought. Phineas had seen Candice's wet panties dripping from what must have had been a wet dream. Phineas could not help himself from having a massive erection. Phineas ran to his room to think.  
After thinking for a bit, Phineas had come with an idea to trick Candice. Phineas was going to make hipnosis glasses and try to get a piece of that sweet meat. After thinking, Phineas ran downstair to start building one in a garage. After about 30 minutes, Phineas had made Hypnosis Glasses.  
Sneaking upstairs, Phineas put on the Hypnosis Glasses. When Phineas walked into Candices room, he could not believe it, she was even wetter than before! Phineas got a monster erection when seeing this, not being able to hold back. Phineas quickly turned on his glasses and said, “You will not feel a thing! You should be happy, you finally get a privilege, RAPE!”  
As Phineas thrusted his meat tube into Candice’s clammy cunt, Candice moaned,”Oh Jeremy treat me like the nasty meat flap I am!”  
Phineas could not believe that Candice had been so tight and so horny! Phineas finally show his man milk out of his meat tube into Candice’s wet meat flap. Phineas kept going until he ran out of his sweaty man milk.  
Phineas was almost done his last load when his mom ran into the room! Candice broke out of her state of Hypnosis and screamed, “M~~OO~~MMMMM~~!” in an orgasmic voice.  
Phineas could not believe how much pleasure his manly meat tube was giving his tight sister. Phineas did not notice his mom was in the room until it was too late when he busted his sweaty man milk all over his mom. Phineas was prepared for the worse, until out of nowhere his mom passed out! Phineas ran to his mom only to find out that it was another day saved by Perry the Platypus!  
All ended well for everyone in the family, Phineas got to fuck his sister, Candice was no longer a virgin, and as for Mom, she didn't remember a thing!


End file.
